


Hypotheticals

by applecameron



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol and friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypotheticals

**"Hypotheticals"**   
_(November 2007)_

"Casey, mi casa es su casa. You are welcome at any time."

"You're with someone." Casey put his hand on the doorknob but Dan retaliated by opening the door wider.

"If I were, I'd want you to be here, too. With her. And me. And you." Casey followed Dan's babble into the kitchen, where a beer was extricated from the fridge and handed to him.

"Yeah, 'cause three's a crowd."

"Not when it's you, Case." Danny spread his arms and gently, in a drunken sort of gentle, shooed them both toward the living room. "I throw my home open to you, my friend. You are my bosom buddy, the spring in my step, the other half of my tete-a-tete --"

Casey winced.

"That wasn't on purpose." Dan wobbled a bit and made as if he was going to straighten a non-existent tie, "not only are you the first person I would invite if I had a womanly woman of the female persuasion coming home with me -- not only are you the *only* person I would invite -- I'd let you bring your own towel."

"Because you love me." They collapsed on the couch and Casey slung one arm around Dan.

"Because I love you. And because I only own two towels. And she'd need one."

"This hypothetical woman."

"Yes."

Casey took a long pull on his beer. "I would think a hypothetical woman wouldn't need much of a towel."

"You'd be surprised. Hypothetical women can be very territorial about towels."


End file.
